Pyke
Pykes |hp}} kann nicht erhöht werden außer durch Stufenzuwachs, stattdessen erhält er pro | als }}. |leveling = |description2 = Pyke speichert zudem des von erhaltenen Schadens als graues Leben in seiner Lebensleiste, bis zu 80 , allerdings maximal . |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn Pyke nicht von Gegnern wird, er sich fortlaufend für den Wert seines grauen Lebens und verbraucht es dabei. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = |description5 = |leveling5 = }}| prozentual steigern, wie z.B. , steigern effektiv nur Pykes . * und nehmen erst Einfluss nach Gabe der Ertrunkenens Heilungsobergrenze. * Pykes Graues Leben hat kein Zeitlimit, daher bleibt es solange in seiner gespeichert, bis er sich damit heilt oder er stirbt. * Da Pykes maximales Leben nicht erhöht werden kann, erreicht Gabe der Ertrunkenen bei + *(x-1)*(0.7025+0.0175*(x-1)))-80)/8|color=ad}} * Eine Liste, wie viel Angriffsschaden welcher Gegenstand gewährt, ist im englischen Wiki zu finden, und zwar hier unter "Gift of the Drowned Ones". |video = Pyke-P }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Pyke beginnt, für bis zu 3 Sekunden zu kanalisieren, wobei er die Reichweite von Knochenspieß erhöht, je länger er kanalisiert. Währenddessen ist er um 20 % . |leveling = |description2 = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung Pyke seine Harpune in die gewählte Richtung ab und fügt dem ersten getroffenen Gegner |normal}} zu. Außerdem wird dieser getroffene Gegner 550 Einheiten in Pykes Richtung und für 1 Sekunde um 90 % . |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Wenn diese Fähigkeit nach einer Kanalisierung von weniger als Sekunden eingesetzt wird, sticht Pyke seine Harpune nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden nach vorne, wodurch er am nächsten Gegner den oben genannten Schaden verursacht, priorisiert gegnerische Champions. |leveling3 = |description4 = Sollte Pyke während der Kanalisierung unterbrochen werden (oder sollte die Kanalisierung ohne Reaktivierung enden), so wird Knochenspieß abgebrochen und auf volle gesetzt, aber Pyke erhält die |mana}} zurück. |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden keine Bewegungs- und Angriffsbefehle erhalten. * Nur die aufgeladene Fähigkeit wird von und blockiert. |video = Pyke-Q }} }} |collision radius = |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Pyke taucht in spektrale Gewässer, sich und erhält |ms}}, welches über die nächsten 5 Sekunden wieder abfällt. Gegner werden informiert, wenn Pyke X-Einheiten nahe ist. |leveling = |description2 = Angreifen oder Fähigkeiten auszuführen, beendet die sofort. |leveling2 = %|ms}} % pro 1 Tödlichkeitsfaktor)|lethality}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ist, werden Haie die Füße naher Gegner umkreisen und ein Sound wird abgespielt. |video = Pyke-W }} }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 15 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Pyke in die gewählte Richtung und lässt ein ertrunkenes Phantom am Ausführungsort zurück. |leveling = |description2 = Nach 1 Sekunde kehrt das Phantom zu Pyke zurück, getroffene Gegner für pro 10 Tödlichkeitsfaktor)|lethality}} Sekunden. erleiden auch |normal}}. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Pyke markiert den Zielort mit einem großen X''', in welchem er nach einer -sekündigen Verzögerung zuschlägt. Dies jeden getroffenen , der weniger als pro 1 Tödlichkeitsfaktor)|lethality}} Leben|hp}} besitzt und fügt 50 % dieses Wertes als |normal}} an Gegner zu, die nicht unter dem Schwellenwert liegen. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Tod aus der Tiefe einen gegnerischen Champion trifft oder einer im X''' stirbt, '''Pyke zum Zentrum des X'''. Für den zweiten Fall kann '''Pyke Tod aus der Tiefe für 20 Sekunden kostenlos erneut aktivieren. Dies kann unbegrenzt häufig hintereinander auftreten. |leveling2 = |description3 = Jede Exekution gewährt Pyke und dem Verbündeten, der zuletzt unterstützt hat, einmal den Gegenstand (statt des natürlichen Unterstützungsgoldes). Zudem erhält Pyke für jeden gegnerischen Champion, der im X''' durch einen Verbündeten getötet wird, zweimal . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| |td}}, |normal}} |spelleffects = |spellshield = true |onhiteffects = |parries = |projectile = |grounded = true |minionaggro = |knockdown = |additional = * ist ein konsumierbarer Gegenstand, der beim Verbrauchen Gold gewährt. Ist das Inventar voll, wird er automatisch verbraucht. * Nur das aktuelle Leben des Ziels zählt für '''Pykes verursachten Schaden in den Spielstatistiken sowie für die Heilung von . |video = Pyke-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert. * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. en:Pyke pl:Pyke |Hintergrund= Beziehungen * und stehen auf Pykes Liste.Beziehung zu GP und MF |Strategie= Tipps & Tricks ;Als Pyke spielen Pyke ist ein skrupelloser Mörder, der alle verkrüppelt und tötet, die ihm in die Quere kommen – oder denen er in die Quere kommt. Du kannst dich mit Geisterhafter Tauchgang auf die Lauer legen und am Rand der Sicht deiner Opfer abwarten. Tauche mit einem schnellen Knochenspieß wieder auf, um mehrere Gegner aus nächster Nähe abzuschlachten. Halte die Harpune etwas länger, um einen einzigen Gegner aufzuspießen, und ziehe ihn dann in dein Territorium, bevor du ihn wie einen Fisch ausnimmst. Mit Phantomsog kannst du deine Gegner noch aggressiver unter Druck setzen, so dass sie vor Angst gelähmt auf den Rest deiner Crew starren, die zu ihnen aufschließt. Wenn du Blut im Wasser schmeckst, kannst du das Trauerspiel mit Tod aus der Tiefe beenden, um den Kill zu sichern und gleich mehrere Namen auf einmal von deiner Liste zu streichen. ;Mit Pyke spielen Der Tod ist die beste Massenkontrolle und Pyke ist das Paradebeispiel dafür. Auf der Lane will er ständig aufs Ganze gehen und benutzt seine Haken und Betäubungen, um Kills vorzubereiten. Obwohl er Gegner in einem Kampf von jeder Position aus verstümmeln kann, macht er sich an der Flanke besser als an der Front. Er nimmt daher eher Einzelziele aufs Korn, als dass er Gegner abdrängt. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn er alles meuchelt, was bei drei nicht auf dem Baum war: Jedem, der ihm bei seinem Rachefeldzug zur Hand geht, winkt am Ende zusätzliches Gold. Pyke liebt es, zu morden, aber er braucht Hilfe bei seinen blutigen Gewalttaten. Gegner müssen in Duellen und durch Stichelangriffe ausbluten, bevor Pyke sie in die Tiefe ziehen kann. Selbst wenn er einen Gegner allein erwischt, muss er sein Ziel einige Male aufspießen – genug Zeit für das Gegnerteam, um einzugreifen. Pyke mag zwar beweglich sein, er ist aber kein bisschen robust: Wenn er für einen Kill, den er nicht sichern kann, zu tief taucht, muss er dafür bezahlen. Der Schlitzer heißt aber nicht so, weil er passiv spielt: Es steht Abmurksen auf dem Programm. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Pyke Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Pyke Skins ; : right|200px * Die Kreatur in Pykes heißt Nensi. * In seinem Splash-Art sind einige Gegenstände von anderen Champions zu sehen. ; : * Im Hintergrund seines Splash-Arts kann man eine shurimanische Sonnenscheibe sehen. * Seine Erscheinung ist möglicherweise inspiriert worden von Bayek aus der Assassin's Creed-Reihe. * Die Färbung des Saphir-Chromas zeigt große Ähnlichkeit zu Prince aus Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time sowie seiner Waffe Dagger of Time. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Die Maske, die er trägt, ähnelt einer aus japanischen -Theatern. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Media Musik= center|640px |-| Videos= center|640 px ;Related Videos Legends of Bilgewater Pyke, the Drowned Man Audio Drama (Part 5 of 6)| Schreibe Geschichte Mid-Season Invitational 2018 – League of Legends| Pyke Der Schlitzer vom Bluthafen Teaser für neuen Champion – League of Legends| Pyke Die Rache des Schlitzers Champion-Trailer – League of Legends| Finstere Freibeuter Event-Trailer „Fluch der Ertrunkenen“ – League of Legends| Pyke "The Bloodharbor Ripper" - High Model Turnaround - League of Legends| |-| Galerie= Pyke Teaser 1.jpg|Pyke Teaser Pyke Promo 01.png|Pyke Promo (vom Riot-Künstler Jason Chan) Pyke Konzept 11.jpg|Pyke Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Pyke Konzept 12.jpg|Pyke Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Pyke Konzept 13.jpg|Pyke Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Pyke Konzept 14.jpg|Pyke Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Pyke Konzept 01.jpg|Pyke Konzept 5 (vom Riot-Künstlers Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke Konzept 02.jpg|Pyke Konzept 6 (vom Riot-Künstlers Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke Konzept 03.jpg|Pyke Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstlers Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke Konzept 04.jpg|Pyke Konzept 8 (vom Riot-Künstlers Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke Konzept 05.jpg|Pyke Konzept 9 (vom Riot-Künstlers Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke Konzept 06.jpg|Pyke Konzept 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Pyke Konzept 07.jpg|Pyke Konzept 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Pyke Konzept 08.jpg|Pyke Konzept 12 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Pyke Konzept 09.jpg|Pyke Konzept 13 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive Pyke Konzept 10.jpg|Pyke Konzept 14 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Pyke model 01.jpg|Pyke Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Pyke model 02.jpg|Pyke Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Pyke model 03.jpg|Pyke Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Pyke model 04.jpg|Pyke Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Pyke model 05.jpg|Pyke Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Pyke model 06.jpg|Pyke Model 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Daniel 'Skekses' Orive) Pyke Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Pyke Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke Splash Konzept 02.gif|Pyke Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke Splash Konzept 03.jpg|Pyke Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke Blutmond Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Blutmond-Pyke Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Viktor Titov) Pyke Blutmond Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Blutmond-Pyke Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Viktor Titov) Pyke Blutmond Splash Konzept 03.gif|Blutmond-Pyke Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Viktor Titov) Pyke Blutmond Splash Konzept 04.jpg|Blutmond-Pyke Splash Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Viktor Titov) |Trivia= Trivia * Pyke ist einer der wenigen Champions, bei denen keine einzige Fähigkeit mit Fähigkeitsstärke skaliert. * Er ist der zweite Champion nach , der seine Lebenspunkte nicht durch den Kauf von Gegenständen erhöhen kann. Die Anzahl der Punkte wird allein durch die Championstufe bestimmt. * Während der Entwicklung war Pykes Code-Name "Support Assassin".https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Dass "Pyke" auch der Name eines Ortes in Game of Thrones ist, war ein Zufall. Man behielt den Namen bei als eine Art Hommage.Pykes Name und Game of Thrones * Pyke hat besondere Interaktionen mit anderen Champions, darunter , , , , , und insbesondere mit sowie . * Pyke hat spezielle Verspottungen für Verbündete und kann auf deren Emotes antworten.Video: Pyke Special Interactions: Ally Interactions * Er ist wahrscheinlich der erste Champion, dessen Kommentar zum "Auf dem Weg"-Ping auf das Verlassen der Lane/des Verbündeten zugeschnitten ist.Video: Pyke Special Interactions, OMW Ping * Pykes Ingame-Erscheinung unterschied sich sehr von seinem Aussehen im Teaser, besonders Augen und Maske (vgl. hier). Als die Community darüber diskutierte, erklärte Riot, man habe das Ingame-Modell aus Klarheitsgründen anders gestaltet. ** Allerdings wurde Pyke in einem nachfolgenden Patch dahingehend verändert, dass Sichtbarkeit noch gewährleistet war, aber gleichzeitig auch das Aussehen der künstlerischen Darstellung angeglichen wurde.Surrender at 20, PBE Changes (Vgl. Pykes Äußeres) * Sandgeist-Pyke hat ein paar eigene Voice-Lines.Video: Pyke Special Interactions, Sand Wraith Pyke Geschichte * Pyke wurde durch jene Magie wiedererweckt, die dem Inneren des Jaullfisches, der ihn verschlang, innewohnte. * Pyke ist Teil der See. Er kann sich auf magische Art und Weise in Meeresnebel verwandeln und durch die Luft schwimmen. Wenn er sich in diesem Zustand befindet, sieht er die Welt wie unter Wasser. * Pykes Mutter stammt von den Inseln der Blauen Flamme. Sein Vater ist nicht von dort, er kommt womöglich aus Freljord oder einem der äußerem noxischen Staatsgebiete.Details zu Pykes Geschichte * Pykes und Hintergrundeschichten sind sich sehr ähnlich. Dennoch behielt man beide bei, da sie unterschiedlich motiviert seien und verschiedene Handlungsbögen eröffneten.Ähnlichkeiten zwischen Pykes und Nautilus' Geschichte Entwicklung * Die Initialidee zu Pyke war, dass er ein düsterer Unterstützungschampion werden sollte.Erste Idee: düsterer Supporter * Als Pykes frühes Ingame-Modell benutze man im SSW-Skin.Talon als Pyke Modell * Pyke wurde während der Entwicklung einfach "AssassinSupport" genannt, was sich irgendwann zu "AssSupp" verkürzte.Pykes Code-Name * Während der Entwicklung traten folgende Ideen für Pykes Fähigkeiten auf:Scrapped Abilities ** Andauernde Unsichtbarkeit in der Nähe eines Verbündeten (außerhalb des Kampfes). ** Ulti als Basis-Fähigkeit, die mit dem Schaden des Teams verknüpft ist. ** Ein Ansturm, der getroffene Gegner erschöpft und dessen Abklingzeit zurückgesetzt wird, wenn zwei oder mehr Gegner getroffen wurden. * Inspirationen für Pyke:Inspiration ** Die Inspiration für Pykes Sound-Design kam überwiegend aus Horror-Filmen wie Der weiße Hai, Freitag der 13. oder Es. ** Beim Design seiner physischen Erscheinung und den Texturen seiner dunklen Wassermagie ließ man sich unter anderem von Avatar - Der Herr der Elemente (gewaltsames Wasserbändigen) und Mortal Kombat inspirieren. ** Für Pykes Stimme wünschte man sich etwas Ähnliches wie Thane Krios' Stimme aus der Mass-Effect-Reihe. Entwicklung: Championpläne: April 2018 Von Reav3https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/04/champion-roadmap-april-2018/ ;Kehre der See nie den Rücken zu Gehen wir jetzt wieder einen Schritt zurück und werfen das Netz für unseren nächsten Champion aus. Es ist an der Zeit, uns an einen neuen Supporter zu wagen, dessen Thematik dunkler und tiefgründiger ist, als das beim Großteil unserer übrigen Supporter der Fall ist. Wir wollten außerdem einen aggressiven Spielmacher erschaffen, der nicht nur einen absaufenden Verbündeten rettet, sondern die Gegner in einen nassen Tod zwingt … durch ihr eigenes Zutun. Achte auf dein Leben, behalte die See im Auge und hoffe, dass du nicht auf der Liste stehst. center|400px |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.2: * ** Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, bei dem Pyke kurzzeitig nicht reagiert hat, nachdem er seinen Knochenspieß eingesetzt hat. V9.24: * ** Erlittener Schaden ist normal ⇒ wird um 5 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden ist normal ⇒ wird um 5 % erhöht. V8.24b: * ** 2 ⇒ * ** 50 % an sekundären Zielen ⇒ 30 % an sekundären Zielen * ** 250 / 290 / 330 / 370 (unverändert) ** 410 / 450 / 475 / 500 ⇒ 400 / 430 / 450 / 470 ** 525 / 550 / 575 / 590 / 605 ⇒ 490 / 510 / 530 / 540 / 550 }}